


Postcards from the (Line) Edge

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Third Person Limited, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: Akaashi's relationship with Bokuto, as narrated by Carrie Fisher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Max, for the Orange Court server exchange.

_ **“If my life wasn't funny it would just be true, and that is unacceptable.”** _

* * *

It was a normal school day, and Keiji made his way to the third year classrooms to find Bokuto-san, and tear him away from his studies. It had been a while since he had tossed a few balls for the spiker to spike, so Keiji imagined that he would have the most difficult flavour of Bokuto-san to deal with: pent up, frustrated, and taking his frustrations out on unsuspecting classmates.

When he rounded the final corner, the second bento in his hand, there was a ring of empty desks as his classmates maintained their distance from the mayhem that was Bokuto-san studying: pencils and balls of wadded paper were strewn haphazardly across the floor, creating a hazard zone for anyone who was looking to get close. Keiji cleared his voice, and caught his former captain’s attention, who beamed up at his favourite setter.

“Akaaashii!” Bokuto-san pointed dramatically at the piece of paper he was working off of. “This stuff actually makes sense right now!”

It was difficult not to smile when Bokuto-san was like this, so Keiji allowed himself an indulging smirk as he carefully made his way past the pencil landmines and turned the chair in front of Bokuto-san’s desk so that it better faced his friend.

Keiji set the spare bento down, and motioned to the destruction around him. “How about you clean up your mess while I set this up?”

To his relief, Bokuto-san quickly dismounted his chair, and in one large scoop, grabbed the majority of the detritus on the ground, a maneuver normally reserved for snagging extra meat from a barbeque. A second swoop cleared the rest away, and the floor was hazard-free.

Keiji smiled, that even though he was the Fukurodani captain and not Bokuto-san, that he could direct his friend for the common good.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **“It’s not nice being inside my head. It’s a nice place to visit but I don’t want to live in here. It’s too crowded; too many traps and pitfalls.” ** _

* * *

Keiji sat on the bench next to his coach, and placed his hands over his face at the shame of having to be subbed out. He rubbed vigorously, as if he were to rub the shame of being consoled by Bokuto-san away from his brain. Mujinazaka and Kiryuu waited a mere few meters past his hands, and Keiji let the envy eat him from the inside out, until his hollow insides echoed like a cavernous chamber.

It was normally Keiji who was doing the consoling, Bokuto-san's frequent mood swings otherwise a hindrance to the team. The team learned to function without any of their key players at at given moment; while it was Bokuto-san who most took advantage of Konoha's ability to work himself into any role required of him at any given moment, with the jack-of-all-trades pulling off a spectacular set, Keiji knew he wasn't needed. It was ultimately refreshing. 

He understood the quagmire of self doubt that Bokuto-san was famous for experiencing in the middle of a game. Keiji was able to keep his own doubting thoughts at bay for long enough to secure a place in the semi-finals. As his tears fell in the hallway, Bokuto-san's comforting and surprisingly logical words dispelled the demons making Keiji's brain churn out apocalyptic scenarios. After he blew his nose and did his best to clean up his face with a handkerchief, Keiji straightened his back, and after a grateful look at his friend and captain, looked forward to the semi-final game. 

Keiji's brain was a minefield of insecurities and envy, but Bokuto-san's was much the same. Maybe, Keiji thought, if he could get into his friend's head for the good of the game, his own thought processes filled with gaps and elaborate traps that made living in there uncomfortable. But maybe, just maybe, it wasn't as bad with someone who understands. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **“I don’t want to make anyone else look stupid. That’s a privilege I reserve for myself.”** _

* * *

In the few sessions of role-playing games that Keiji participated in, he noted that every single one of them separated the ability to be wise from simply being booksmart. As Keiji built his high strength, high charisma, decent wisdom fighter with a low intelligence, he fought the urge to name him Bokuto-san. Instead, as he used his friend's mannerisms and catchphrases, no one was fooled into thinking it was anyone else. 

As much as Keiji knew this to be true, he was still amazed when Bokuto-san was able to show how wise he was behind the admittedly dumb exterior. When Tsukishima approached them with why they all tried so hard with volleyball, Bokuto-san effortlessly said the exact thing to turn the Karasuno blocker into a monster on the court. 

Keiji still questioned his intelligence when Bokuto-san spouted his "ultimate-ultimate victory" bullshit over Ushijima, but Tsukishima was just as non-plussed, and his continual exposure to Karasuno's mini-Bokuto-san helped him not react. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ **“Do not let what you think they think of you make you stop and question everything you are.” ** _

* * *

There were times throughout his two years at Fukurodani that Keiji was afraid for Bokuto-san's grades. People were a subject that Bokuto-san excelled in, but in the subjects that academia prioritized, he was not strong. As a result, Bokuto-san needed tutoring from Keiji, despite the fact that Keiji was his underclassman. 

Still, Bokuto-san celebrated loudly with a patented, "Hey, hey, hey!", bringing a small smile to Keiji's face while Konoha and the other graduating players pretended they didn't know him. 

Once all the commotion died down, Keiji found Bokuto-san in a secluded corner, dejected mode settling in full force. He sighed in mental preparation, and approached his friend. 

"Bokuto-san, what's going on? You've graduated, and you're off to university. It should be a happy time." 

Bokuto-san looked at Keiji, and he was hunched over. "Akaashi, I'm going to miss your sets. They were always the best." Bokuto-san let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure if other setters will be able to get it just the way I like." 

Keiji blurted, "I came to Fukurodani because of you." After a moment's pause, Keiji realized what he had admitted, but he continued, "I can do it again. " 

Bokuto-san spun around, with his jaw agape. "You'd do that? For me?" 

"It would be more for me, you would simply benefit from it." 

"Akaashi…" As Bokuto-san trailed off, he enveloped Keiji in a massive hug. "Thank you." 

Keiji wrapped his arms around Bokuto-san, revelling in the warmth. "I'll see you next year." 


End file.
